A Drop of Love Messes With Everything
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: When Derpy accidentally leaves a love potion on the ground, The Doctor drinks it and is now hopelessly in love with Derpy! Can Derpy find a cure? Will the Doctor ever go back to normal? Does Derpy actually mind it? (Based off of Love-Struck Derpy) (Image is by Ende26 look at her work!)


Hey there, here is a wonderful one-shot based off of the popular ask tumblr page, 'Love-Struck Derpy' you should maybe go read that before reading this but it is adjusted so anypony can. Either way, go follow that awesome page cause its freakin' awesome kay? Lets get started.

A Drop of Love Messes with Everything

"Doctor, listen up." Derpy said nervously, how could she be so stupid! She left the love potion that she was NOT going to use on him. But he drank it anyway! Once he sees another living being, he will fall in love with her. She and him were the only ones on the ship, of course Derpy loves the Doctor, she wished that the Doctor would notice her more, but she doesn't want it if its forced!

"Wait Ditzy! I can't hear you let me take this off." Derpy watch in horror as the Doctor slipped of the blanket and faced her.

"Ok so whats the ma-" The Doctor was cut off by now seeing the mare in a different light. "Ma-" The way her hair flowed but was also tucked into a TARDIS key which he gave to her. "Ma-" The way her right eye was looking everywhere at once but her left eye focusing on him. He felt a strange power come over him that he couldn't deny.

The Doctor smiled, his eyes the same color as the drink he had, Derpy blushed when she saw that smile and saw that he was looking straight at her.

"Where have you been all my lives?" The Doctor asked in a dazed tone.

"O- o mi gosh, oh my!" Derpy said, her blush getting deeper as the Doctor stared at her.

"How could I have not seen something so beautiful all this time right in front of me?" The Doctor said as the blue in his eyes came back but a pink heart laid in the middle of it.

The Doctor started walking towards her as Derpy tried to reason with him, "I-I-I'm very flattered Doctor! B-but this is-" Derpy was cut off by the Doctor reaching her. Staring at her deeply Derpy couldn't find the words to come out of her mouth.

The Doctor nuzzled her face, "What a beautiful mare." He said.

"D-d-d-doctor..." Said the flustered pegasus.

"Yes Derpy?" He asked, pulling back and staring at her with love that she had only seen in her dreams.

"U-ummm..." Derpy said, she didn't know what to do, her voice was failing on her and with how the Doctor was treating her, she didn't want it to stop.

"You look so cute when your blushing." The Doctor said with a smile and nuzzled her again.

Derpy just sat there, as the Doctor's coat rubbed on her own, it felt warm and comforting. But Derpy couldn't help but feel guilty. The only reason the Doctor was doing this was because of a silly potion. It made her feel awful.

"Doctor, you don't really feel this way." Derpy said sadly.

"Of course I do, when I look at you my hearts beat twice its speed." The Doctor defended.

"Doctor..." Derpy said. She needed to fix him, but she didn't know how! That was until she thought of one person who can fix any spells.

Zecora.

She needed to convince the Doctor to drop her off at Ponyville so she can run to Zecora's hut to get a different potion.

"Umm... Doctor?" Derpy asked.

She decided that maybe if she acted cute around him, that she could possibly get him to do it. Derpy wasn't really the best at it, so she thinks so she decided to just give it her all at shyness. Fluttershy was always known for being the shy one so she decided to look away but have her eye connect to the Doctor she was still blushing of embarrassment but asked in little quiet but a bit louder then Fluttershy's.

"D-do you think we can go yo Ponyville for a bit?" She asked, the Doctor couldn't get enough. She kept on getting cuter every second, he felt like he could never say no!

"Of course Miss. Hooves anything for you." The Doctor said. Derpy followed the Doctor as he worked on getting them to Ponyville. Every now and then the Doctor would look up at Derpy like a lovestruck goof. The Doctor looked so cute that Derpy couldn't help but giggle at it.

Once they landed Derpy walked up to the Doctor, she didn't really know what do, so she just smiled at him.

"Doctor, I'm going to visit a friend okay? Then I'll be right back." She said.

"Do you want me to come?" The Doctor asked.

"No, it's fine Doctor, I'll be fine. You just stay here okay?" Derpy felt like she was telling a little kid to stay put, the Doctor didn't look convinced though. She needed something else, she remembered something that she saw lot of couples do before they leave.

Before Derpy could stop herself, she kissed the Doctor's cheek. As the Doctor's face went red, so did hers.

"Be right back okay?" She asked, adding a bit more of the cute power voice into it. It worked clearly cause the Doctor nodded with a dumb smile on his face.

As Derpy walked to the door, she blew a kiss to the Doctor and left. The Doctor sat down and sighed, as he thought of the grey pegasus.

"Zecora!" Called Derpy as she knocked on the door of the hut.

The door opened to show a zebra with a earring around her ear and other weird jewelry. She looked at her friend and gave a nice smile.

(I can't rhyme sorry so lets pretend Zecora doesn't rhyme)

"Ditzy Doo the campaign of the Doctor, why do you come upon my home?" Asked the Zebra.

"You see, I had this love potion that somepony we meet on an adventure bot long ago gave to me to use on the Doctor, but I didn't want to use it! So I left it there! And the Doctor found it and is now in love with me!" Derpy said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I do see that this is a problem, and I am happy that you are doing the right thing. Normally any other mare would keep the love potion and be with the one they love." Zecora said.

"Well, as much as I love the Doctor, I can't have him have feelings for me if they are forced. If he really did love me... I would be the happiest mare in the universe! But he is forced to love me, and to me it's just wrong! Besides, even if he did love me, it would never work." Derpy said sadly.

"I do know what you are thinking. As though he can be there for the rest of your life, as hard as you try, you can not be there for his." Zecora said.

"Exactly! And..." Derpy started to get tears in her eyes. "If I did tell him, and I die, it would be another suffering for him to carry for the rest of his long long life. The Doctor has seen many things and done many things and some of them are not the greatest of moments, but he still remembers them. I just don't..." Derpy choked on her tears. Zecora walked over to the sad pegasus and wiped her tears away. Zecora smiled at her and Derpy gave a small smile back.

"Thanks Zecora." Derpy said.

"It is not a problem friend." Zecora replied.

Zecora walked over to the big pot and began to put ingredients into the pot and mumbling a song from her childhood, Derpy just stood next to her, watching as the items were put in.

"Friend I do require a tear from you." Zecora said.

"Why?" Asked the mare.

"This potion is to mix up with the one you had given to the Doctor as if to say, 'I am sad with this' to show you want things to the way they were." Zecora said, handing Derpy a small tube.

Derpy stared at the tube, wondering how to get the tears to come out. She decided to think of what she said earlier.

'Besides,' She thought, 'How could the Doctor love somepony like me? I'm a clumsy pegasus who everypony hates, everyone teases me because of my eyes, I barely can even fly right! So what was the point of thinking he would love me? Sometimes I even wonder why he keeps me around, I'm nothing but a bother anyway...'

As a tear fell from her eye and into the tube, Zecora placed a hoof on Derpy shoulder.

"It is alright. You can stop." Zecora said.

Derpy looked up and wiped her tears away, and handed the tube to Zecora.

"Thank you friend, I know it is not easy." Zecora said.

"It's fine, really." Derpy lied.

Zecora finally and slowly poured the tear into the pot, an shiner of light popped out of the pot an image of pegasus, like to symbolize Derpy, it looked like she sat on a cloud and a tear slid off her face and came down on the pot. Then the image disappeared.

Zecora grabbed a glass that looked like the bottle from the love potion expect there was no hearts on it and the drink was gold.

"Have him drink this, once he is done, he will faint and will be out for at least 10 minutes, once he awakes all of the things that had happened will be thought as a dream." Zecora said handing the potion to Derpy.

"Thanks Zecora." Derpy said.

"It is a pleasure." Zecora said bowing her head a little, "Now go."

Derpy finally reached the TARDIS and opened the door.

"Doctor?" She called.

"Derpy?" Asked the Doctor.

The Doctor still had the lovestruck gaze in his eyes. He looked like he had been waiting for her ever since she left!

"Doctor! Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left for that long! Are you okay?" Derpy asked.

"I'm fine dear, never better!" The Doctor said keeping his eyes on her.

"Dear?" Derpy asked quietly as she blushed.

"I missed you!" The Doctor said happily while he nuzzled her. Derpy blushed but said to keep the act.

"I missed you too." She nuzzled him back.

The Doctor pulled away and sighed. As he let her pass him, the Doctor followed her as she set the drink down.

"What's that honey?" The Doctor asked, Derpy blushed at the nickname.

"Oh! You said you liked the drink that you had earlier, so I decided to let you try this other flavor. I heard its really good!" Derpy said happily.

"Thanks honey, your the best." The Doctor said as he kissed her cheek.

"N-n-no problem D-d-doctor." Derpy said.

"So Derpy, I was thinking we should go do something... Fun together." The Doctor said with a grin. "In my room?"

Derpy blushed enough to make her face completely red. She couldn't speak or think, she just stood there looking at the Doctor.

When she finally has the nerve to speak, "A-a-are y-y-y-you sure, you- you don't w-wanna a drink first?" Derpy asked.

"I think it can wait." The Doctor said coming closer as he kissed her neck.

"Eeek!" Derpy squeled, "I mean, it took me a while to get this... It would mean a lot to me if you drank it, dear." Derpy said really fast and nervously while the Doctor kissed up her neck.

"Ok, but you'll have to give me something else first…" The Doctor said knowingly. Derpy knew what he was talking about, but she wished she didn't have to. But, it was the only way.

Derpy nervously had her lips come closer to the stallion's as they closed the gap, Derpy closed her eyes, and tried to enjoy her first kiss. It felt so amazing and she didn't want to stop, the Doctor didn't want to stop either, they kept going until finally with the lack of breath, Derpy pulled away.

The Doctor smiled at her, for a moment, Derpy thought that she didn't want this to stop. But then she saw the hearts in his eyes. To mark he was under a spell, a spell that was to love her. Which in real life was not true. Derpy smiled back.

"I guess it's time for my end of the bargain right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep." Derpy said a bit nervously.

"Thanks dear." He said as he took the glass.

"Wait." Derpy said.

The Doctor looked at her, curiously.

"I just wanted to let you know I..." Derpy said, but losing hope, she knew he wouldn't remember this. But it was her only chance.

"I love you." Derpy finished.

"I love you too Miss. Hooves." The Doctor said. Then he drank the potion, unaware that he would not being remembering this as a memory. But as a pure dream.

When the Doctor finished. He fainted into Derpy's arms. Derpy caught him safely and took the bottle away from him. Without letting go of the Doctor put the bottle down and with all of her strength picked up the Doctor and sat him on the couch. Before sitting him down, she whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry Doctor."

Derpy had been sitting next to the Doctor as he rested, knowing he could wake up any minute now. All she was hoping that she could still play her part as a companion even after all that's happened. She replayed the kiss in her mind, it felt so right to her, yet wrong to know that he was only doing it because of a potion.

Soon, a groan was heard from the stallion, Derpy got up and began to gently shake him awake.

"Doctor?" Derpy asked in a confused tone, she planned to act as that the Doctor had fainted once he had drank a drink and had been asleep for hours.

"D-derpy?" Asked the brown stallion in confusion he groaned, "What happened? I remember that you and I and..."

"What are you talking about Doctor? I found you laying on the ground after drinking a drink from what looked like from hearts and hooves day." Derpy could act without any problems if she was not under pressure unlike how she was 15 minutes ago.

"What? No... That can't be right, you wanted me to bring you to Ponyville and when you got back... We..." The Doctor said unsure.

"Doctor? Are you feeling alright? Because... I don't remember that happening. I remember bringing you over to the couch and taking care of you!" Derpy said. "Did I mention that your as heavy as an ox?"

"But... We..." The Doctor opened eyes and looked at her, Derpy tried to hold her act of looking confused, but she couldn't help but be happy to see the Doctor's blue eyes back to the way they were.

"What did we do Doctor?" Derpy asked. She knew what he was talking about, the kiss. The one kiss that only had one feeling into it.

"I..." The Doctor said staring at her, then blushed and looked away. "Nothing, it was just a dream I guess."

Derpy resisted the urge to cry, but shrug instead. She looked up at him worried though.

"Are you sure you are okay though Doctor?" Derpy asked.

"I'll be fine, you underestimate me Miss. Hooves! Now, can you tell me how long I was out for?" The Doctor asked.

"A couple hours. I was starting to get worried, what was in that drink?" Derpy asked.

"I'm not sure..." The Doctor said.

"Oh well. If your feeling better, I'm going to bed ok?" Derpy said getting up and walking out

"Alright, night Derpy!" The Doctor called.

"Night Doctor!"

As she left, the Doctor smiled and said to himself.

"Sorry Zecora, you should know by now that your magic doesn't always work all the way." The Doctor said.

The Doctor looked at where Derpy left and sighed. He didn't like where this was going. Even though the potion worked, he still remembered what happened but his two hearts were still beating extra faster and harder each time he saw her.

"I love you Miss. Hooves, I'm sorry too." The Doctor said.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Pretty soon I'll post my LONGEST one-shot ever based off of Discorded Whooves. So that will be good!

Keep Shipping,

Thee-Shipper-of-Ships


End file.
